Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch or tactile sensation, which is typically generated by a haptic output device. Such devices commonly have a haptic actuator that drives or causes a mass to move back and forth to create a vibration. In operation, a haptic signal is applied to a haptic actuator causing it to move or vibrate. In turn, the haptic actuator causes the mass to move and generate a vibration. To stop the vibration, the haptic signal is ended and a braking pulse or signal is then applied to the haptic actuator. The braking pulse or signal is out of phase, typically a 180° out of phase, from the haptic signal. It urges the haptic actuator to reverse direction, which causes movement of the actuator and haptic mass to stop.
A problem with such haptic output devices is that the mass can have a tail vibration in which the haptic actuator continues vibrating or moving for a period of time after the event associated with the haptic event ends. The haptic effect lasts longer than desired. As a result such braking techniques are not effective for generating haptic effects having a very short duration.